


Opium

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hannibal in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal wears ladies' underwear and Will finds out.





	Opium

”Why doctor Lecter,” Will said. ”Is that a piece of ladies’ underwear in your closet?”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said. “I asked you to get a tie, not to pry around.”  
“Sorry, that was rude. But..is it yours?”  
“It’s mine.”  
“Are you..wearing a similar one now?”  
“Yes.,” Hannibal said. “I sometimes do.”  
“What color?” Will asked.  
“White,” Hannibal said. “The color of innocence and arsenic.”  
“How apt,” Will said and he felt faint with desire. He could see the thin material stretching over tanned masculine skin, transforming it into an unknown territory.  
Perhaps even making its wearer softer and more inviting.  
“Does the thought excite you?” Hannibal asked, voice tart with suggestion.  
“Yes,” Will said. “You excite me.”  
“It doesn’t..upset you?”  
“That’s not the part of your behavior I find appalling.”  
“Would you like to see?”  
“Yes,” Will sighed.  
Hannibal teasingly pulled his expensive pants down to reveal a white satin piece of underwear that clung to his frame with exquisite care.  
It made him seem strangely feminine yet still with a male flavor.  
“Are you aroused by the sight?” Hannibal said and it was a strangely like a purr. “Sometimes we crave things only when revealed to us slowly, so our subconscious can catch onto our conscious desires.”  
“Yes,” said Will. “I am very aroused. You can smell me as you so often do.”  
“Indeed. Would you like to touch me?”  
“God, yes.”  
Will’s hands shivered but he brought them to the soft material and stroked it, feeling Hannibal’s cock harden under it.  
He could smell Hannibal’s skin, spices that clung to it and a very subtle perfume.  
“What’s that perfume?” Will asked.  
“Opium by Saint Laurent,” Hannibal breathed  
“Classy yet retro.”  
“At least you didn’t say it has niche appeal like Chilton would.”  
“I’m not him.”  
“If you were you would not be touching me so intimately now.”  
“I’m prettier than him and smarter.”  
“You are Adonis and Patroclus.”  
“Thank you,” Will said and now openly fondled Hannibal’s cock and balls though the damp material. The other man moaned for him in a higher cadence than usual.  
“Come for me,” Will said. “I’m close and I’m not even touching myself.”  
Hannibal did and Will’s hand grew wet with his pearly seed. Will stained his pants.  
Will brought his hand to his mouth and licked at the semen.  
He captured Hannibal’s mouth in a very damp kiss.  
“I would like you to wear this for me again” Will said.  
“I will always wear this for you.”  
“Yes,” Will said and resumed the kiss.


End file.
